oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Ironman guide
For answers to in-game questions, and for a friendly community, visit the "Ironman" clan chat channel today! Ironman Mode and Ultimate Ironman Mode are account-types that were released in Old School RuneScape on 13 October 2014, as official support for the Ironman style of playing, where players are completely self-sufficient. Both modes will only be able to be activated at Tutorial Island by speaking to eitherAdam or Paul before being teleported by the Magic Instructor. There will be an option to toggle it off at any point the player wishes after the tutorial, but they won't be able to be turned back on after that. Players can also choose permanently stay an Iron Man, and the restrictions can never be removed. In process General tips&tricks A looting bag allows you to store 28 items, you can only store items when standing in the wilderness. Items in the looting bag do not add to your total weight. Barrows items in the looting bag will not degrade when you die (needs confirmation). Since ultimate ironmen cannot use banks, you can only get your items out of the bag by dying and picking up the items, this will destroy the bag. It is therefore not adviced to get high-effort items that disappear on death, such as gem bags or coal bags. Looting bags are dropped by all monsters within the wilderness, the easiest spots are therefore the giant rats north of Varrock or the skeletons north or Edgeville. A looting bag is counted as a weapon/banned item and can therefore not be taken to Entrana or Glarial's tomb. Destroying a looting bag will destroy the items inside and it therefore should be taken into account when doing activities that don't allow a looting bag to be taken inside, like going to the forementioned areas. Agility Combat Construction Cooking Crafting Farming Tool Leprechauns will note all farmed products for you, these can be unnoted at a bank. This include products which can be farmer but came from other sources. A notable exception is the leprechaun at falador farming patch, who will not note cabbages. Firemaking Fishing Fletching Fletching an untrung bow from a log gives the same xp as attaching a string to an unstrung bow, making it quicker to fletch the unstrung bows and selling them to a general store, up until higher levels, where you may chose to string them in order to high alch them. Doing the Kandarin Achievement Diaries will allow you to claim 30, 60, 120 or 250 noted flax each day from the Flax Keeper south of Seer's Village. The easy diary requires 16 fishing, 13 farming, 20 agility and either 42 crafting for a fishbowl or a fishbowl as a rare drop from monsters. Herblore Tool Leprechauns will note both grimy and clean herbs for you, these can be unnoted at a bank. Hunter Magic Mining Prayer Ranged Runecrafting Slayer Smithing You can train smithing cheaply and fast in the blast furnace, since you can buy the ores (up to mithril) for relatively little money from the shop and smith nearby in Keldagrim, or if you have 60 smithing, you can smith in the blast furnace itself. There is also a bank in the blast furnace, which makes it incredibly time-saving to bulk smelt all your own ores and bank all the bars to smith in other places. If you do not have 60 smithing, you must pay the dwarven foreman 2500 gp for 10 minutes. There is an armour shop that buys all mithril, adamantite and runite armour for slightly less than the low alchemy price, it is therefore not adviced to sell to this shop, since general stores buy items for low alchemy price and speciality stores generally for more than high alchemy price. It is simple to break even or profit by smithing the most most valuable item and high alching them. There is always an army of players/bots operating the machine in the dedicated blast furnace world. Thieving Woodcutting Category:Training Guides